


Nothing Else Matters

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharp, metal angles press into his skin until Bruce begins to move him. Dick tries not to squirm when those large hands move over his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

The handcuffs dig into his lower back uncomfortably. Sharp, metal angles press into his skin until Bruce begins to move him. Dick tries not to squirm when those large hands move over his skin. No movement is wasted and every touch is efficient.  
  


Rough fingertips tracing scars over his thighs. His fingers clench and relax sporadically, along with his jaw. A muscle twitching along with his hands and then tensing as those hands (those wicked hands) move to grasp his cock. A sudden puff of air escapes his lungs, a half moan that he can't help but let out. "Bruce..."  
  


Bruce touches him with just the right mix of tender and rough. "Nnnnngh." His sharp eyes are noting every twitch, squirm and thrust, looking more like he's working a crime scene than giving his highly aroused lover a hand job.  
  


Dick can't ever keep his eyes on Bruce for too long. The intensity of those eyes scare him, intimidate him, over whelm him. Having all that focus, having  _this man's_  focus directed so intently on him makes him want to run, hide, yell in triumph all at the same time."Fuck..."  
  


But Bruce tends to play unfairly during their time alone in the bedroom. Any time Dick decides to maintain eye contact, Bruce would dosomethingto blow his mind. Like push two slick fingers inside of him. "Breathe, Dick". Or do that thing with his tongue on the tip of his erection. "Ohfuckyes, Bruce!". That move always makes his toes curl with such pleasure. Or push inside of him, sliding in smooth and deep, "OhGod."  
  


So he can't keep his eyes open for too long even if he wants. Because Bruce cheats. The man  _knows_  that certain things make Dick want to close his eyes and just ride the pleasure out. That hitting a few particular spots with just the right touch will make him yell in pleasure.  
  


Will make him close his eyes, throw his head back in pleasure and drag out long, sultry moans from deep inside of him. Make him press his eyes together, moisture clinging to his lashes as he works his hips uncomfortably hard against Bruce even without the support of his hands.  
  


Near the end however, Bruce always tells him, "Look at me." Voice gruff, his hands and cock a hard pressure against and in him. So he cracks open his eye lids, looks up into those dark blue eyes. They glint with a strange sharp heat that makes a ribbon of heat curl up in his belly. Which spreads fast. Loops around his orgasm and drags it over him.  
  


Heat rushes through him. Up his face, down his legs, through his limbs. It's always a battle to keep his eyes at his point and some times he wins, some times he loses. This time - he barely manages. He wants to close his eyes and savor the rush of sensations.  
  


But seeing the pleasure in Bruce's eyes makes up for the loss. Seeing it collect and pour over through large shoulders makes up for everything. The broad frame that he's cradling between his scarred thighs tremble. Lips tighten into a frown, not wanting any noise to come out. But a grunt rumbles in his chest as he pushes in one last time.  
  


Dick moans at the feel of Bruce's cock twitching inside of him. He's starting to lose some feeling in his fingertips but that doesn't matter when Bruce is lazily sliding in and out of him, using his own come for lube. And looking down at Dick with a lazy but pleased air about him.  
  


And when Bruce is looking at him like that, Dick can't bring himself to care about anything else.


End file.
